


(Never Gonna) See You Again

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint Barton-centric, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint agrees to return to the Avengers fold, little does he realise he is being set up by Natasha with a certain other former russain assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Clint Barton story. I liked the idea of the farm but for the sake of this story the wife and kids had to go (sorry Joss).
> 
> The first chapter of this story was heavily influenced by the lyrics to 'So Hott' by Kid Rock.

“The new facility Stark built is impressive.” Nat informed Clint during their weekly phone call. “You should come see it.”

“Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that.” Clint replied.

“I haven't seen you in forever.” Nat sighed.

“You know where I live.” Clint chuckled.

“You know I can't leave right now.” Nat replied and Clint could practically hear the pout. She had been on at him for months about coming to see the new Avengers training facility and his resolve to stay away from all things Avengers was beginning to crack. He was not going to go down easy though.

“They owe you a holiday, Nat.” Clint informed her.

“You, owe me a visit.” Nat grumped. “I've visited you three times since you ran away, you haven't come to visit me once.”

“I did not run away.” Clint protested. “I just needed some time away to make sure my thoughts were my own.”

“Well, you've had time.” Nat stated. “If your thoughts aren't your own by now they never will be.”

“That's not as reassuring as you think it is.” Clint sighed.

“Well come over and let me recalibrate you again then.” Nat sniggered. “I miss you, these brats are driving me crazy. Not to mention Stark and Rogers.”

“That's low, Nat.” Clint huffed.

“Did it work though?” Nat enquired.

“Yeah, it worked.” Clint sighed again. “Pick me out a bunk, I'll be there in two days.”

“Yes!” Nat squeaked. “I mean, you know... if you insist.”

Clint laughed. “It's okay. I won't tell anyone you're secretly a softy.”

“Just as well.” Nat threatened. “I'd hate to have to kill you after you came all this way.”

“Miss you too.” Clint chuckled making kissy noises down the phone.

Nat laughed. “See you soon.” She ended the call.

 

Clint had been at Avengers HQ for less than a day when he first caught sight of him. Talk, dark and deadly looking. It was like looking at the devil. Face of a fallen angel, body like sin incarnate. Clint didn't know who he was, but he had an overwhelming urge to taste him.

He could tell by the way the recruits dodged around him avoiding eye contact that this guy was trouble, but one look and he was obsessed. He just wanted to get him alone but he was like a ghost, all Clint ever caught was fleeting glimpses of him. A tight black long sleeved t-shirt stretched over the outline of impressive looking muscles, black combats that hugged a perfect ass, too long hair that skimmed his sculpted jaw and bright blue eyes.

He couldn't ask Nat. She would make a big deal out of it, tease Clint about being in love and try to get them to date but that wasn't what Clint wanted. If he was honest, Clint didn't want a 'boyfriend', he just wanted to fuck him and then preferably never see him again. He wasn't good at relationships.

So instead he kept an eye out for him and more importantly, tried to catch his eye, anytime he did see him.

 

“Nat, I love you but I swear to all that is unholy, these recruits are driving me nuts.” Clint exclaimed a week later.

Nat smiled at him. “There's an access panel to the ventilation shaft in the cupboard behind you.” She pointed across the class room. “I'm honestly surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

“Thank fuck.” Clint smiled and crossed the room, yanking open the door, he quickly opened the access panel and pulled himself up into the ducts. It was spacious up there, the ducts far larger than they needed to be and Clint was confused until he crawled around the first bend and came to an arrow stencilled on the wall.

Stark, he thought to himself with a smile and turned in the direction the arrow was pointing. At each junction in the ducts there was another arrow stencilled on the metal and Clint kept following them until he came to a panel in the side of one of the ducts marked 'The Nest'.

Clint pushed on it and it swung inwards. The doorway dropped off into a darkened space but when Clint swung his legs in, a series of lights flickered on bathing the space in a soft glow. It was a large room that was clearly only accessible from that hatch in the ducts. It had a small sofa against one wall with a low coffee table in front of it, a TV on the wall opposite. A queen size bed pushed into one corner and a door on the far side that led to a WC/Shower room. There was also a fridge stocked with beers, cans of Pringles lined up on top of it. All still in date. Tony or Nat must have stocked it up when he agreed to come visit.

Clint smiled. Tony had designed this room just for him. He was surprised and touched. He would have to find Tony and thank him later, but for now he was just going to enjoy his space.

He had been sprawled on the sofa, sock feet on the table, beer in hand watching a movie for about two hours when he heard a shuffling in the duct outside. He figured it was probably Nat or Tony coming to visit. He couldn't see why anyone else would ever be in the ducts to have found this place so he didn't bother to move.

A moment later the panel swung inwards and the devil dropped gracefully into the room. “Holy shit!” Clint exclaimed bolting upright on the sofa as the dark haired man spun to face him, a look of shock and then wariness passing over his chiselled features.

“What are you doing in here?” He asked in a broad Brooklyn accent.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Clint smirked. “You're not an archer are you?”

The man frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You followed the arrows to get here, right?” Clint asked.

“The first time, yes.” He replied.

“I'm the archer. Far as I'm aware, the only one. Ergo... this is my nest.” Clint smiled from his spot on the sofa.

“Oh.” The man whispered. “So that's why it's arrows. I wondered.”

“How long have you been hiding out up here?” Clint asked.

The man thought for a moment, then looked at his watch. “Bout six months, on and off. Never seen you in here before.”

“Well, I've only been here for two weeks and I was trying to play nice for Nat's sake.” Clint chuckled.

“Natalia?” The man enquired.

“Pretty sure she goes by Natasha these days.” Clint shrugged. “Did she tell you about this place?”

The man nodded and Clint couldn't help but wonder if he had been pre-emptively set up by his best friend. He wouldn't put it past her to have been playing the long game all along. Now that he thought about it, it had been about five months ago that she had started putting pressure on him to visit and she was well aware of his preferred type.

Still, as he had told himself before, he didn't want to be this guy's boyfriend. A good hard fuck and then so long. He shifted over on the sofa. “You might as well join me. I'm Clint by the way.”

“Bucky.” The man mumbled eyeing Clint's beer. “I wondered why the beer had suddenly appeared.” He smiled and crossed to the fridge. “Do you mind?” He asked, pulling out one of the bottles.

“Be my guest.” Clint smiled. Bucky pulled out another bottle and brought it over to Clint before flopping down onto the sofa beside him.

It was a full sized fridge so there were quite a lot of bottles of beer in it and it wasn't long before Clint was feeling pleasantly buzzed. “I think...” He began, waving a Pringle at Bucky. “That we...” He gestured from Bucky to himself and then back again. “We, have been set-up.”

“For what?” Bucky asked.

“Sex!” Clint exclaimed and then giggled. “Nat wants us to have sex.”

Bucky put his beer bottle on the table and grabbed hold of the collar of Clint's t-shirt pulling him across the sofa. “Well then.” He grinned evilly. “Best not disappoint her.”

“Huh?” Was all Clint managed before Bucky pulled him the last few inches so their lips crashed together.

They kissed, hot and heavy, teeth clicking, tongues fighting, lips being bitten and sucked and then Bucky was pulling at Clint's t-shirt again, trying to get it up over his head.

Clint pulled back and let Bucky pull off his t-shirt and then he reached for Bucky's. Bucky knocked his hand away and pulled Clint onto his lap pressing their lips back together, running his right hand over Clint's chest. The sofa was small and Clint couldn't really get himself into a workable position so after a few minutes of squirming he huffed in frustration.

Bucky stood, scooping Clint up as he went and strode over to the bed, dumping Clint down onto it and then crawling up over him and settling between his legs. Clint reached for his shirt again and again Bucky batted his hand away, lowering his head to suck at one of Clint's nipples.

“Come on.” Clint huffed. “Let's get this shirt off.”

“No.” Bucky growled against Clint's stomach.

“Look at me.” Clint gestured to the myriad scars that peppered his torso. “You've got nothing I haven't seen before... usually in the mirror.”

Bucky sighed against Clint's skin and sat back. “You're not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.” Clint smirked, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky sighed again and pulled off the glove on his left hand which Clint had somehow managed to miss before. Clint's eyes widened when he saw the metal fingers, but he said nothing. Slowly, Bucky pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

“Okay.” Clint grinned taking in the metal arm. “I'll admit, you've got me there. Not seen one of those that wasn't being worn by Tony Stark and co.” He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the metal bicep. “It's warm.”

Bucky nodded. “So is your hand.”

“You can feel it?” Clint asked and Bucky nodded again. Clint grinned. “Okay, neat, but so not what we came over here for.” He pulled on Bucky's metal arm until he moved forwards and their lips met again.

 

“So, why haven't I seen you around here before?” Bucky asked later as they lay in the bed together. “You don't strike me as a new recruit and if Tony built this place for you...”

“I retired.” Clint replied. “Took a little detour down mind-control alley and had to get away for a while.”

Bucky twisted to look at him. “Mind control?” He whispered.

“It's a long and depressing story.” Clint shrugged. “I'd really rather not get into it.”

Bucky nodded. “I understand. So, are you back then?”

“Nah. Just visiting Nat. Probably head out again in a couple of days. What about you? You don't seem like a new recruit either.” Clint stated.

“Steve asked me to come.” Bucky replied but then didn't elaborate on how he knew Steve.

Clint didn't care, he genuinely had been planning on leaving in a few days and didn't plan on seeing him again so what did it matter.

 

Clint slipped out of the hatch a few hours later as Bucky was sleeping and shuffled his way back down to the access panel that would take him back into the classroom. From there he made his way across the facility to Nat's room.

He knocked on the door in the familiar pattern that Nat would recognise as him before pushing the door open and slipping inside. He crossed to the bed and dived under the covers bouncing hard on the mattress as he did so before wrapping an arm around Nat and snuggling into her back.

“Someone's happy.” Nat murmured sleepily.

“I got my present.” Clint chuckled.

“You staying then?” Nat asked.

“No, but I enjoyed him anyway.” Clint squeezed Nat tight.

Nat sighed. “Oh well, worth a shot.”

“Good night, Nat.” Clint sang in her ear.

“Good night, goof ball.” Nat chuckled in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three months later._

The Quinjet hovered out over open water as the Avengers tried to decide on the best course of action.

“We need back up.” Tony said.

“We need a safe house.” Steve added.

“Yes please.” Sam agreed. “I don't remember the last time I slept. Does anyone remember the last time they slept?” He glanced around and everyone was shaking their heads.

“Hawkeye has a safe house.” Natasha called back from the cockpit.

“Good point.” Tony nodded. “Back-up and sleep. Let's go visit our little bird.”

“I thought he got out?” Sam asked.

“Then we pull him back in.” Tony replied.

“Desperate times and all that.” Bruce added.

“Place the call.” Steve told Natasha.

“Jarvis, if you please.” Natasha asked.

“Hawkeye.” A familiar voice came over the comms a moment later and Bucky's head shot up.

“Widow.” Natasha replied. “Requesting a 1018.”

Hawkeye sighed over the line. “Formation?”

“1-5-2.” Nat informed him.

“ETA?” Hawkeye asked.

“17 point 2.” Nat stated.

“Confirmed.” Hawkeye replied and the line disconnected.

“Who's Hawkeye?” Bucky asked. He was sure the voice was familiar but he just couldn't place it.

“An old friend.” Tony replied.

“What was that formation thing?” Sam asked. “There's only one of us.”

“One is for the Quinjet. Five is for the original avengers, minus Hawkeye and two is for the two of you.” Steve gestured between Bucky and Sam. “Who he hasn't yet met.”

Seventeen point two minutes later, the Quinjet began its decent into the countryside.

“Why are we landing here?” Steve asked.

“You honestly think that I would let our boy go without a care package?” Tony grinned.

“You cloaked his place?” Bruce asked leaning over to look out the window.

“Yep.” Tony replied. “There are also fully automated surface to air missiles trained on us right now and as soon as we land, two fully automated machine gun turrets.”

“Which is why you always call.” Natasha chuckled as they landed in what looked like an empty field.

They crossed the field, Natasha and Tony leading the way and when they passed an unmarked point a farmhouse suddenly came into view. A barn standing off to one side. The machine gun turrets trained on their every move.

“You can turn those off now.” Tony yelled to Clint who was standing on the front step arms folded. Three moggies lounging around near him.

“I could, but where's the fun in that?” Clint called back.

Bucky froze when he caught sight of him and Steve collided with his back. “Sorry.” Bucky muttered and started walking again.

Clint was staring at him, but quickly looked away when Steve called out a greeting.

“Thanks for having us.” Steve grinned stepping up and wrapping Clint in a hug.

“Not a problem.” Clint patted his shoulder. “You're sleeping in the barn by the way.”

“The barn!” Tony exclaimed. “What the actual fuck?”

“Hey, you know this place only has two rooms.” Clint smiled, moving on to hug Tony. “And there ain't no way I'm not giving Nat the spare one.”

“Good point.” Tony grinned stepping aside so that Clint could hug Bruce and Thor.

“So, these are our newest members.” Steve informed Clint as he hugged Natasha. He turned with his arm around her waist. “Bucky and Sam.” Steve gestured to each of them in turn.

Clint nodded to them. “Hey Sam, Bucky.” Then he smiled at Bucky. “Wow, Stark. I bet you came in your pants when you saw that arm.”

“I did not!” Tony squawked.

“You got a tech boner though didn't you?” Clint smirked.

Tony blushed and changed the subject. “Tell me you installed that new shower I sent you?”

“I did.” Clint grinned. “Have at it.”

Tony pushed past him and into the house. Clint ushered the rest of them inside too and headed for the kitchen. “If you want eats, you'd better go out back and find it.”

“I really hope you don't expect us to catch it?” Sam asked.

Clint laughed. “Nah, I just keep the chest freezer in the shed out the back. “Although catching your dinner probably wouldn't be a problem for Thor. Am I right buddy?”

Thor laughed. “I believe I saw deer not more than a mile from here when we were flying over.”

“Come on Buck.” Steve called heading for the back door. “Come help me carry.”

Bucky gave his best put upon sigh and followed Steve out.

 

When it was time for bed, Tony led the charge out to the barn. Despite his earlier protests he knew it had actually been converted and had a loft with proper bunks, two toilets and three showers, although not as fancy as the one Tony had sent Clint for the house, hence his wanting to use it instead. The barn itself was set up with archery targets and a punching bag as well as mats for training exercises.

“Nice.” Steve grinned when he saw it.

“Thanks.” Clint smiled. “Tony helped with most of it.”

“Well, you were too paranoid to let me hire contractors so what choice did I have?” Tony chuckled nudging Clint's arm.

Clint punched his shoulder and they laughed.

“I'll leave the door open in case you need anything. You know Nat's armed and so are the gun turrets.” Clint waved as he left them to it.

On the way back into the house, he passed Nat heading out to the barn. She smiled sweetly at him and he was instantly worried. “You're up to something.” He whispered. She wrinkled her nose at him and kept walking.

 

Clint was just about to get into bed when there was a knock at his door. “Yeah?” He asked swinging the door open. He had expected Nat, but it was Bucky he found standing there. “Oh, hey. Didn't expect to see you again.”

Bucky held a glass jar of coconut oil out towards him. “Nat asked me to give you this.” He shrugged.

“She came out to the barn and asked you to come back in and bring me this.” Clint asked reaching out and taking the jar. “And you didn't question it?”

“When Nat asks you to do something, do you question it?” Bucky asked, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms, the joints in the metal one whirring softly.

“Good point.” Clint smiled. He looked down at the jar, then back at Bucky and then he started to laugh.

“What?” Bucky asked.

It took Clint a moment to catch his breath and stop laughing and then he looked at Bucky again a grin plastered to his face. “You do realise Nat just had you deliver a jar of makeshift lube to me.”

Bucky frowned and then realisation dawned. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “That sneaky woman.” He laughed too.

“Guess you'd better come in then.” Clint stepped back from the door.

“Guess so.” Bucky grinned, pushing away from the door frame and entering the room.

 

“Do I smell coconuts?” Tony asked over breakfast the following morning. He was seated beside Clint who was next to Bucky who started to laugh.

“Why do I feel like we're missing something?” Bruce asked.

“Don't worry about it.” Nat grinned, throwing a piece of melon across the table at Clint.

“So will you be joining us in the battle, Hawkeye?” Thor asked before taking a bite of bagel.

“I suppose I'll have to won't I?” Clint smiled. “Every great team needs an archer after all.”

“We do indeed.” Steve smiled.

“Great.” Bucky announced. “If you're taking over sniper duties I can stay here.” He chuckled. “Someone needs to watch the cats.”

Clint snorted a laugh. “Good luck with that. Damn things are feral. They don't let you touch them or come in the house.”

“What's that then?” Tony asked pointing at Thor.

Clint stood up to get a better look over the table and there on Thor's lap was one of the cats curled up, eyes closed.

“What the hell?” Clint exclaimed. “Damn traitorous vermin. How the hell did you do that?” He asked Thor.

Thor shrugged. “Cats like me.”

“Would it really upset you if I told you it slept on his bed last night?” Tony enquired.

“For fuck's sake.” Clint huffed. “Well it needn't be getting any ideas about being a house cat now. It's going to have to go back outside and catch it's own dinner again if I'm going to be gone.”

“Maybe it's just you it has a problem with.” Tony suggested. “You're not the easiest to get along with you know.”

“Compared to you, Stark? I'm a fucking delight.” Clint retorted and Bruce and Natasha burst out laughing.

“He's got you there.” Steve chuckled.

Bucky caught Clint's eye and winked at him. Clint considered revising his 'not a boyfriend' position and smiled back at him nudging his knee under the table with his own.


End file.
